Flying over hell
by Kiliro
Summary: The Flock accidentally shows up in Sunnydale while still on the run... The oldest are now 20, and things have changed in the past 6 years. For the good or worse? And Buffy and the Scoobies... what part will they play? Lots of Romance!
1. Sunnygrave

**I don't own Buffy... or Maximum Ride... or Fang (sadness)... Oh well... I do own an evil laugh that can be compared to no other... muahahahahaha**

**OK, rant over. Anyways, this is what happens when I've just been reading tons of Maximum Ride fanfics and have just been singing along with the songs from Once more with feeling (episode in season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Yeah, I know, my brain is messed up. Oh, well, enjoy it! If you don't know anything about Buffy the Vampire Slayer but really wanna read this story, I advise you read up on it.  
**

**Oh, and there will be some... (how do I say this... Fuffy?? Nah, sounds wrong. Bang? Oh yeah!! Guess who those two are??) later on in the story, and maybe (not sure yet) some... um... Sax?? Mike?? Oh whatever, you choose (by the way, that's Spike *sigh* and Max). Don't kill me if you don't like the way they're paired up. I mean, personally, I'd keep Fang and Spike to myself (insert evil laugh here) and kill anyone who tries to take them away from me (*looking around suspiciously and keeping a protective arm around _my_ boys*... notice the emphasis on my... RANT OVER), but, oh well.. Can't always get what we want, now, can we? (I know what you're thinking: _Especially since they're not even real_, but you know what? I'll cut you right off in the middle of your sentence and scream: I DON'T CARE THEY'RE STILL MINE! _Now _do you see how crazy I am? But _please _don't let this stop you from reading this story and leaving reviews!!).**

**Just so you know, right now, I'm banging my head on the computer because I just realized how _much _I wrote and I'm keeping you away from the story. Besides, you probably just skipped it entirely. Oh well. Now the rant is OFFICIALLY over. Done. For good. I don't care what you say, it's over. OVER, YOU HEAR ME!! NOW READ!**

**Muahahahaha**

**-----------------**

Fang's POV

"OK, guys. I'm not sure, but I believe we're somewhere in California. Oh, wait, I see a sign over there. Fang, mind checking it out?" Max asked me.

"Sure, I'll go," That's me, Mister Do-it-all.

Just so you know, Max, Iggy and I are all 20, Nudge is 17, Gazzy is 14, and Angel is 12. We're _still _on the run. That Uber-Director had some pretty evil followers. At least Gozen, and all his ugliness, is gone. Phew!

_Aw, come on, Fang! Don't be so sour! It's just a _tiny _favor! Besides, Max is _really _grateful!_

_Whatever, Angel. And, for the last time, get _out _of my brain!_

_Fine! See ya!_

_Yeah, sure, whatever._

Yeah... Angel still has that freaky mind-reading thing going on.

_HEY! I can hear you, you know?_

_Again: OUT!_

I could see her fuming (literally) as I flew down to the sign. That's teenage hormones for ya. I'm telling ya, she's even worse than Gazzy. And _that's _saying something.

I got to a sign that read: **Welcome to Sunnydale, California. **Someone had spray-painted _Home of the daily decreasing population _under the original words. The sight was just plain hilarious. But, being myself, I only grinned. Though I stopped before flying up. Wouldn't want them to think I can actually _show _any emotions, would I?

"So?" Max asked. I could feel her eyes on me as I flew towards Iggy. I don't know why, but she was getting on my last nerve these days. Maybe 'cause every time she gets the chance she flirts with other guys. Hmmm.

"You were right, we _are _in California. Sunnydale, to be precise." I added.

I heard Iggy mutter something about how the name sounded familiar, but then Max's voice prevented me from hearing the rest.

"OK, so, we're gonna try to find a place to crash for the night. Any suggestions?" she asked.

I left out the part about the decreasing population. It didn't really matter. We were just staying for the night.

"How about the graveyard?" Nudge suggested. "There aren't gonna be many people there at midnight, right? And we can sleep in the trees, and the night is just so beautiful, and then tomorrow we can go shopping, and then-"

"Nudge! Turn off the chatterbox for a second, will ya?" I said, trying to stop her before she gave us all (particularly me) a headache.

"OK, Nudge, you're right. Let's try and find one that's secluded and has tons of trees."

For a town that small, _man _that town had a lot of cemeteries.

"There!" Gazzy called.

Angel was already nodding off, and I could tell everyone was extremely tired.

After doing a quick 360, Max told everyone to do a quick landing, so we did.

Max was starting to tell us what our respective tasks were when the thing we least expected to happen did.

"What the _hell?" _a voice came from the shadows behind me.

**---------------**

**Uh-oh!! What's gonna happen next? I know you probably all hate cliff hangers (insert evil laugh that _I, and only me, _own here), but I'll start the next chapter in a couple of seconds so don't worry! **

**Oh, and I know that some fanfic authors try to get you to write tons and tons of review before they write/post another chapter, but since this is only my second story and I can't help myself from writing it, or posting it for that matter, I won't be cruel with you. **

**Hope you liked it!  
**


	2. First meeting

**I told you I was writing it!! Anyways, don't worry, this rant won't be as long, I promise!**

**I still don't own the characters, books, TV shows, etc... but I _do _own this story and my evil laugh... though it's starting to get old... Oh well. Another thing I own: my computer! And if you don't review I swear and promise (I'm not spitting into my palm and shaking it with you so it doesn't count, but still!) I won't use it to update this story!! Mwahahahaha! See! I changed a letter in my laugh so it wouldn't get old! Hehe.**

**Have fun!**

**-----------**

Buffy's POV

OK. I swear this is getting old. Here I was, waiting for the vampires to come and turn to dust, and down come these 6... things... from the sky. I mean, come _on! _What kind of demon comes _flying _into town. But then again, this _is _the Hellmouth, so what do you expect?

"What the _hell?_" I heard Xander say.

Of course. Big-mouthed _Xander _is the one to blow our cover. Oh well... might as well get this over with!

"Hello, hello. So, mind telling me what kind of demons you are?" I said as I came out of the trees. The first thing I saw was darkness.

Yeah, I know, it's midnight so it's obviously dark, bla bla bla. But no, this darkness was different. It belonged to this absolutely _gorgeous _boy. Or rather, to his eyes, which were staring straight into my own.

Someone cleared their throat. That someone was a girl that looked about my age, but was very tall.

"So? I repeat my question: what kind of demons are you?" I asked, shaking my head clear of the daze it had fallen in while staring into the boy's eye's. Actually, the boy wasn't a boy, but a young man who looked about my age.

"We prefer Avian American." answered the tall girl who seemed to be the leader.

I snorted.

"Avian American? What the hell is that? Is there even an America in whichever hell dimension you came from?" I asked sarcastically. By this time, Xander had already showed up behind me. But he was staying quiet. Thank God.

"Hell dimension? What the he-" the dark boy started saying, but stopped talking suddenly. I noticed that his face had gotten weird, but it had disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Heck are you talking about? We're not demons, we're... well, mutants." he finished.

"Mutants? What do you mean?" I asked cynically.

"We're 98% human and 2% bird. That's why we have wings." the other one that looked about my age said. He was tall and muscular, though not as much as Dark Boy, and he was fair-haired. And he was apparently blind too.

"Oh... How did _that _come to be?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Some evil scientists mixed our DNA with bird DNA when we were still kids, and now we've been on the run for a couple of years. _Many _years." the smallest girl answered. She looked about 12, and, well, angelic. She was small with ice blue eyes and blond curls. She looked very pretty.

_Thank you! _a voice in my head said.

I did a double take when I heard it, and another one when I realized it was the little girl's voice.

"What the fuck?" I let out without thinking.

"Oh, that might have been my sister talking to you with her mind. She does that. Please forgive her!" another blond boy said. This one looked exactly like the small girl, but he was a boy and he looked 14.

"What? She reads _minds?_" I said. I hate to admit it but I was kind of freaking out.

By now, everybody except Dark Boy were grinning widely. I guessed he wasn't big on the emotions.

_No kidding._

"Ugh, will you _stop _that already? Anyways, what are your names?" I asked. I was pissed off at the kid. I mean, she had _no _right whatsoever to show up in my mind like that.

"I'm Max. Short for Maximum Ride." the leader said.

"Iggy." said the blind one.

"Gazzy, or the Gasman if you prefer." the small, blond boy said. "Don't ask."

"Angel." I flinched. But still, what a fitting name.

"Nudge." said the only one who hadn't spoken yet. She had chocolate skin and beautiful hair.

I was waiting for Dark Boy to say something when suddenly 2 vampires showed up behind him and grabbed him.

He looked faintly surprised to be grabbed from behind, but before I had time to move, he hit one in the stomach with his elbow, then used his now free hand to punch the vampire that was still holding him in the face.

In the blink of an eye, he had them both reduced to pulp on the ground.

I walked up to him, and told him,

"Welcome to Sunnydale, home of the vampires, demons, and whatnot."

I handed him the stake and he staked them both in the heart in a second. He did this as if he had done it his entire life.

"It's Fang." he said before turning to me and handing me the stake.

I took it and said, "I'm Buffy Summers. I'm the Slayer. And you're standing in a town the Underworld calls the Hellmouth.

Iggy swore quietly and said, "I knew I'd heard something about this town!".

Xander was still watching quietly as the bird kids tucked in their wings.

"And this is Xander Harris, one of my closest friends. He was here patrolling with me when you showed up."

"Oh, hey!" they all chorused. That is, all except Fang.

Man, that guy was hot. More so than Spike.

_Wait... No, this can't be happening. I finally admitted my relationship with him to the others and they accepted it, and I'm falling for another guy? What the f*** is wrong with me? _I thought.

Thankfully, Angel didn't butt in.

"Anyways, you guys wanna crash at my house? I can call the rest of the Scoobies in and we can talk a bit before you go to sleep. You guys look exhausted." I told them.

They all nodded in acknowledgment and tucked in their wings.

And with that, we started walking towards my house, where Dawn was waiting.

Meanwhile, Xander was calling the gang in and sharing the news.

Fang was walking in the back, and although I was in front and I couldn't see him, I knew he was watching me. I don't know how, but I just did.

"Hey, Buff, want me to call Spike in too?" Xander asked me between calls.

After a few seconds of hesitation, I said, "Yeah, sure."

After all, he _was _my boyfriend. He needed to start fitting in more than before if he wanted to keep up with the rest of the Scoobies.

**-------------**

**So?? Do you like? Reviews please!! **

**This is just a random comment, but pretty much important: for Buffy, it's happening at a random time. I didn't really make it so the dates fitted, only Fang's and Buffy's ages. Dawn is 14 since Buffy's 20, so I might do something between her and Gazzy, who knows?**

**Hope you like it and leave reviews. I'll try updating as soon as possible!  
**


	3. Scoobies and Goodbye

**OK, Ch.3.**

**I didn't get the reviews I wanted... *sigh* Oh well.**

**Oh... this is before Tara dies and Willow goes all psycho. It's also before the wedding 'incident'. Somehow, Spike has his soul without all the Dark Willow and 'no wedding' stuff. Don't ask me how, it's just the way it turned out. Also, Willow didn't give up on magic, but she doesn't use it much, only for important stuff, like Tara does.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------**

Fang's POV

I have to say, she was gorgeous.

She had golden hair that fell to her shoulders in waves, and she wore tight-fitting black leather pants and a purple tanktop that fitted perfectly...

Yeah, she was hot.

_So what? _I thought.

After killing those two... vampires, she called them? we walked towards her house while the idiot that kept staring at me, Xander, called the rest of the 'Scoobies'... What kind of a name is _that?_

_Anyways, I still don't trust them. Anything weird about them, Angel?_

_Not that I can find. They're clean, Fang. _

_OK... but tell me immediately if something's not clear, OK? I still feel like there's something wrong. _

_Okie dokie! _she said.

--

Her house was pretty nice. It wasn't enormous, but not small either.

"So, you don't have parents?" Nudge asked Buffy.

"Um... well, my mom died a couple years back, and my dad doesn't want to take care of me and Dawn, sooo... I'm pretty much the "man" of the house around here." she answered.

"Oh... OK!" Nudge said. "How old is Dawn?" she continued.

"14, why?"

"Nah... just good to know!"

"OK."

When we came in, there was a small crowd waiting for us.

A man about 40 or 45 years old came to us first.

"Hello, my name is Rupert Giles, but you can call me Giles. Everybody here does." he said while shaking Max's hand.

She smiled and presented the Flock.

Next, a red-head came over.

"I'm Willow, and this is Tara." she said, showing a blonde woman that looked about 20, like Willow.

"Hi!" she said, and she got a reply from everyone except me. Of course.

Another woman that looked our age came over and named herself Anya. Then she went over and kissed Xander. Huh. I figured she could've done better.

After her came a young girl. Dawn. She was cute. By Gazzy's standards, that is. Gazzy's eyes went wide and never left her once throughout the evening.

Last came a blonde guy with very high cheekbones. He was... okay, I guess. I could see what Buffy saw in him. Yep, you guessed right, that was Spike.

After saying his name and shaking hands with Max, he went to Buffy, kissed her, and wound his arm around her waist.

She laughed, or actually, giggled nervously, then showed us around the house. After a couple of minutes, I immediately understood that Willow and Tara were a couple. It's nice to see people whom that doesn't bother. Personally, I don't mind at all.

Dawn and Gazzy immediately clicked. Angel was making gagging noises in the background every time any of the couples kissed, and Nudge began to talk her head off with the witches, Willow and Tara. Max and Anya were already best friends for some reason I can't seem to understand. Xander kept staring at me. Always. And Buffy and Spike... were concentrating deeply on finding new and interesting ways to eat each other's faces. _Ugh._

We were all seated in the living room, when finally I got tired of Xander staring at me and the couple getting all stuffed up, so I got up from my dark corner and starting going outside.

"Wait, Fang! Where are you going?" Max called.

"I'm going for a fly. Anyone wanna come?" I asked reluctantly.

No one said yes, knowing that I wanted to be alone. They knew me well. Thank God.

--

I was going as fast as my wings allowed me in a random direction. I had no aim, just to get out of there. I was sick of everybody, for some reason.

It didn't make sense, but I was just so tired, I didn't try to sort it out. I landed in the middle of a meadow and lied down.

Somehow, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was still in the meadow, and it was morning. But I wasn't alone.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"I was worried about you, so I followed you. Why'd you leave?"

"I don't know. Seriously, I don't." I answered after putting my arm over my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt her small body close against mine, and I hugged her back.

_What's up, Angel? Are you sad?_

_No... just... Gazzy spent all night talking to Dawn and ignoring me, Iggy was talking to Giles while I listened, Nudge kept talking to Willow and Tara and not hearing me either, Max kept talking to Anya, Buffy and Spike were kissing in the corner, and Xander kept staring at you. I was all alone. I didn't like it. I'd rather it be just us around a campfire in the forest. _

_I know. But let's just handle it for a while, OK? _

_OK. Shall we go back?_

_We shall._

We both got up, and slowly flew our way back to the Slayer's house.

"Hey, did you know that Willow and Tara are witches?" Angel asked over the wind.

"Yep, they told me."

"Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"Anya is a 2000-year old ex-vengeance demon! And Spike's a vampire! But he has a soul and he's deeply in love with Buffy, so he's cool."

"Whoa... that's unexpected!" I said in my most emotional voice, which anyone would say was flat and emotionless if they didn't know me.

"Yeah, I know! And you'll never guess what's up with Dawn!"

"What?"

"She wasn't even human until a couple of months ago! She was just some big ball of energy, and then some monks made her out of Buffy and sent her to her for protection. Buffy saved her by dying, but Willow brought her back from Heaven, thinking she was in some sort of Hell dimension!"

I slowed down. This was just a little too much.

"You're gonna have to give me a minute to process all this. Wait... you got all this from their _thoughts?" _I asked incredulously.

"Yep!"

"Oh... OK."

We started flying again, and got there in silence.

**--------------**

**How'd you like it?**

**Next chapter soon. You'll get to see how much Buffy was worried about Fang and Angel. Well... mostly Fang, but you know... **

**There will be some Max POV sometime in the story... maybe.**

**Please review, even those who have reviewed in previous chapters! Thanx!  
**


	4. Jealousy kicks in

**I don't own Buffy, Spike, Fang, Max,etc... James Patterson and whoever did the BTVS series do.**

**I'm still sad. But see, when I'm sad, or bored, or very, _very _tired, I write... is this on purpose? **

**Anyways... enjoy!**

**-------------**

Buffy's POV

_Where are they? _I thought.

I'd fallen asleep on the couch with Spike while the Scoobies went home and the Flock found what they could to sleep. Except Fang (and Angel) hadn't come back.

I'd woken up and found Spike on the floor. He'd fallen. Oh well. It probably doesn't matter to him. He _is _a vampire after all.

Now, I was seated outside on the porch, waiting for any sign of Dark Boy and Gives-me-the-creeps Angel.

_Why did he leave? Did we do something wrong? Did something happen?_

Whatever it was, I was about to get an answer. Here they were, flying low in the early morning sky, hiding in the shadows of the trees.

"Fang! Angel! Where were you!" Max called out from somewhere behind me before I had even gotten up.

She ran down towards them and scooped Angel up in a hug after glaring at Fang.

He looked like he wanted to hit her in the head.

_Why didn't he just do it?_ I thought, then hit myself mentally. Who was _I _to think that?

Hopefully, Angel hadn't listened in. Very unlikely since she was looking at me with eyes that said, _Why the hell would you think something like that?_

I honestly didn't know. And I wasn't about to find out.

Fang was coming towards me, but after a couple of seconds I realized he wasn't so much heading towards me as he was heading towards the house.

"Hey Fang! How was your night?" I asked, sounding way too happy.

He didn't answer, just looked at me, nodded, then went inside.

"And you, Angel?"

"Very nice, thank you!" she answered politely before slipping in too.

Max looked at me the same way Fang had looked at her before. Like she wanted to hit me with a baseball bat.

_For what? What'd I do?_

_She thinks you're trying to get us to like you more that we like her, _Angel told me.

_Why on _Earth _would she think that? Is she paranoid or something?_

_Nah, just overprotective. And maybe a tiny bit in love with Fang._

_Oh... well, can you tell her that that's not the way it is? I'm just trying to be nice, that's all!_

_Sure thing._

After glaring at me one last time, she went inside too. I stayed out for a while, loading up on sunlight.

When I came in, the house was filled with the smell of eggs and bacon.

When I arrived in the kitchen, Iggy was cooking enough eggs and bacon for an army. He put everything in a plate Gazzy held out for him, then loaded the pans up again.

"Whoa! How many people are we feeding? Twenty?" I asked jokingly.

"No, we just need a lot a calories. Sorry if we're using too much, we can pay you back later." Angel said in her sweet voice.

"No, that's fine. I have enough money. But at this rate, we'll have an empty fridge by tonight. Who wants to come and do the groceries with me?" I called out to any one who was listening.

"I'll come." came Dawn's answer, and, unsurprisingly, Gazzy said he'd come too. Wow, they'd grown attached _very _quickly. They were already sitting close to each other, eating while talking to the other and their eyes never leaving each other's except occasionally to do something like helping Iggy or grabbing something out of the fridge. It was cute.

Suddenly, someone's arms were around my waist.

"Good morning, love. How'd you sleep?" Spike said in his usual husky voice.

"Fine... you?" I asked, a little embarrassed that he was doing this in front of all the others.

"_Very _well," he said in a voice that he made purposefully sexy. He knew I couldn't resist that voice.

I looked at the others sheepishly then said, "I have some things to attend to with Spike... I'll be back!"

Max, Willow and Tara looked at me like it was so very obvious which _things _had to be attended to, Iggy looked like he was going to crack up any moment, and the kids looked as if they knew but didn't want to show they did.

Fang didn't even glance at me.

For some reason, that _seriously _bugged me.

"Come on Spike." I said, and led him towards my room.

---------------

Fang's POV

_"Come on Spike."_

I didn't show it, but inside I was burning up with... what it was, I couldn't tell. A mixture of jealousy, anger, and hate for Spike I didn't even know I had.

It was so very weird. I'd just met the girl, and already I could feel myself wanting to take her away from Spike's embrace and keep her for myself. Why, though?

Why did I feel that way?

All I knew was that it was bad. The last time I'd allowed myself to feel anything close to that was with Max, and _that _hadn't worked out very well.

Flasback

_"Max... I love you. You know you love me too, why don't you let yourself feel it?"_

_That's what I wanted to tell her. _

_I'd told her something very similar when we were younger, but she'd flown off into the night, never answering my love. _

_Now, she was kissing a random guy she'd just met like he was the man of her dreams. _

I feel like I could kill myself.

_NO! _No, Fang, don't! It's not worth it! She's just fooling around! She loves you! She'll come around to it, I swear, but don't kill yourself, please!

Relax, Angel, I won't. But, you should realize that the last time you said that was 3 years ago, and she still hasn't come around to it, now has she??

True, but I swear she will. OK?

Sure, Angel, sure.

_What I didn't tell her was that I actually knew deep down inside that she loved me, but would never accept it. Never, _ever.

End Flashback

Two years later, and that was still true. Over those two years, that random guy had been only one of many. Guy after guy, she threw them out one by one, and every time she left them in tears. That's what she'd become. A player. She played with her boy toys for a while, and then she decided to leave, and we were on the run again. Except the bad guys never found us.

Sure, we'd come across one or two world-destroying crazy people, but the 'on the run' thing was just an excuse she found to get some new and more exciting guys.

And I was always watching. I was always there, wishing she'd let herself feel it, but she never did.

I don't know when it is I stopped trying.

I just ignored her every time she went out on a date, closed myself off even more. We didn't even have that 'connection' we used to have when we were _actually _fighting for our lives anymore. It was just... gone.

I wasn't even sure I still _had _love for her.

_Heh... who am I kidding? I still love her too much for my own good. _

But it was different now. That love was mixed with disgust, I despised even the thought of her every time she was out, or came back home from the bed of another guy. But then all those feelings would come crashing back down on me again, and I was lost in a sea of disgust for myself and my stupid heart.

_How can I still love her? HOW?_

_That's just the way love is._

_I know, Angel, I know._

_I'm sorry._

_For what?_

_For what she's made you go through. Nobody deserves to suffer that much._

_Yeah... whatever. It doesn't matter._

_Yes, Fang, it does. You can't make yourself live in pain like this. Let it out, for once. Go and get a date or something._

_See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not going to do it. I won't lower myself to that. I'm just not like that. She can do that if she wants, get herself a little boy and play with him until she's bored, but I'm not that stupid. I just won't do it. _

There was no response. For once, she didn't have a reply worthy of a shrink. She _was,_ after all, only 12-years old.

"I'm going out."

"Again?" Max said.

"Yes, _again. _Why? Is there something wrong with me having a life? Do you expect me to just sit around all day until you go out and get yourself a date? No, I won't. I'm going, whether you like it or not."

Max was staring at me like I was crazy.

Angel was at my side in an instant.

"Can I come?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." I replied. Truth was, I liked having her around.

We walked out of the living room where we'd all gone after breakfast. Buffy and Spike were standing there. They'd heard everything I'd said.

I shot them a glance, or rather a glare, before soaring into the sky in the back garden. Angel and I were up high in an instant. We hurried to get above the clouds before anyone could see us. We flew very fast for a couple of hours until we reached the ocean. We were in a very small and deserted beach, and we stayed there for the rest of the day, just relaxing and swimming.

Angel had fun swimming and talking to fish, making the occasional dolphin, shark, or sea turtle dance for her. It was fun just watching her.

But I kept seeing Buffy's hurt face when she saw me leaving and glaring at her. The truth was, I hadn't meant to hurt her. I'd just been thinking about Max and the past years too much and was so mad I didn't even know what I was doing.

Hopefully, she would recover by attending to more _things _with Spike. Not.

I had some serious thinking to do.

And I was going to have to do it soon. But not now.

**----------------**

**Sooo?? How'd you like it?**

**Sorry if Max seems like a bit of a slut and a bitch, but in this story, I want Fang to be _the _most important person, and for that, he needs to be suffering because of Max. I actually didn't mean to make her _that _mean, but it just turned out that way. **

**Aren't Gazzy and Dawn cute together? More on them later!**

**Reviews please!  
**


	5. Fun and Horror

**I don't own Max Ride and BTVS. **

**Here's another chapter for ya! Hope you like it!**

**-K**

**----------**

Max's POV

_Where _is _that idiot? What the hell is wrong with him, taking off dramatically and embarrassing me like that. I swear, if I could get my hands on him right now, I'd strangle him until he dies!_

I was walking down the hallway on the second floor to go to the bathroom to prepare myself to go to the Bronze when I heard a noise coming from Buffy's room.

"_No, _not now Spike! I don't feel like it, OK?" Buffy was saying.

"Oh, come on, Buffy! Why not?" Spike said.

"_Because, _I just don't feel like it. Now, go away. I have stuff to do. _Alone."_ she added when he didn't leave.

"All right. Call me on my cell if you need me. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Love you!" he added before opening the door and closing it after him.

He only noticed me after closing the door completely.

"Oh! Hey Max!" he said.

"Hey! You OK?"

"Fine. You?"

"I guess... Um, I'm going to the Bronze, but I'm not actually sure where it is. Can you please show me to it?" I asked in my most innocent voice. Irresistible.

He was speechless for a few seconds, eyes wide, before he said, "Yeah, of course."

"Great! Thanks. I'll be down in a minute. Wait for me downstairs?"

"'Course."

Once he was going down the stairs, I went in the bathroom and proceeded to using as many cosmetics as necessary to make me sexy... Sexier than usual, I mean. Once I was satisfied with my look, I walked down the stairs.

Spike was waiting at the foot of the stairs, and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist my look for long when I saw his eyes widen at my sight.

"Ready?" I asked, walking past him toward the door without even glancing at him.

"Absolutely," came his answer behind me. His voice was somewhat huskier than usual.

In my head, I was already laughing, the whole night playing itself in my thoughts. Tonight was going to be _fun._

_---_

This was Spike's 6th beer. I wasn't sure how many drinks it took to get a vamp drunk, but I was going to try my luck since he already looked _way _wasted starting the 5th. He wasn't rational in any way at this instant. Perfect.

"Spike. Wanna dance?"

"Oh... um... sure. Let's do that." he answered, his voice as husky as it could get without the restraint he would have put on it without the alcohol in his system. His eyes raked the hem of my v-neck minidress and blazed with desire. But I wasn't gonna let him have it his way... _yet._

I took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

I started giving him one of my best lap dances, and by the time the song ended, he had a hard time controlling himself. But he did for the sake of his _Buffy._

In the end, he gave up.

"Do you... wanna come to my place?" he asked.

"Sure! Let's go. I'm tired of this place anyway." I replied, acting as if it was completely normal for me to give lap dances. I was very good at hiding _my _desire. Years of experience.

I could tell how hard it was for him to not kiss me right there and then. But he didn't.

---

His place was nice. If you like crypts. But what I liked best was the downstairs part. There was a double bed there. Perfect.

He led me downstairs, and immediately proceeded to making me lie down on the bed and undressing me while kissing me hungrily. I let him do everything. I wanted him to remember it in the morning and see that it was all his doing. I'm just cruel that way. Oh well.

The rest of the night was pleasant. Not the best ever, but worthy. Especially what happened in the morning.

_That _was priceless.

------

Buffy's POV

I woke up without Spike at my side. At first I wondered why, then I remembered the previous night.

It had been mean to send him away like that, but I just hadn't been in the mood.

I told myself I'd apologize later in the day.

I looked out the window. It was very cloudy today. No sun. It would still burn a vampire a little, but not as much as usual.

I took a quick shower then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi everyone!"

There was everybody except Max, Spike, Fang, and Angel. Gazzy and Dawn were kissing in the living room. Oh well. Might as well let them.

"So, Fang and Angel aren't back yet?"

"Nope!" Iggy answered. "Knowing them, they're either at the beach, or in some national park sleeping high up in the trees. They'll probably come later. Don;t worry about them, they can take care of themselves."

"OK."

After eating, I told everyone I was going to go see Spike. I didn't ask about Max since everyone seemed reluctant to talk about her.

When I got there, I found the top level of the crypt empty. I made no sound, hoping to surprise him with a wake-up morning kiss.

When I went downstairs, I found something I wished I'd never had to see.

Spike was in bed, naked, with another woman. It took me a couple of seconds to recognize Max. When I did, I felt around for something to hold myself on and hit something with my hand. It broke when it touched the floor.

Of course, that woke them up.

------

Spike's POV

I woke up with a start. My head hurt like hell.

The first thing I saw was Buffy, eyes wide in horror, one hand over her mouth like she wanted to scream but couldn't find the voice to do it, and one hand on a table where the object that had woken me up had been seconds ago.

At first I didn't understand what I was seeing, my head bursting with the remnants of alcohol.

Then I felt someone next to me. When I looked to my right, I understood the look of horror in her eyes. I think mine were mirrors of her own.

Slowly, I started remembering the previous night. Max in a tight minidress, Max giving me one drink after another, Max giving me a lap dance, me bringing Max down here, me undressing Max, me having sex with her.

It was all too much.

I looked back at Buffy, and after another second of staring at me, she turned around and ran out.

Quickly, I grabbed my pants and a shirt before going upstairs, grabbing a blanket for the sunlight, and running after her.

I was going to go through hell, that was for sure.

------

Max's POV

Buffy and Spike's looks of horror made my day.

Slowly, I got dressed, and went outside for a smoke.

I wasn't going to go back until later in the afternoon, when everything would hopefully be calm.

There I would take a shower and dress up for another night of fun.

_Oh, yeah_. That was the life.

**----------**

**Like it?? Please review! Next chapter coming up soon!  
**


	6. Killing Intent

**OK, you know what? I'll just give up and post this... I have the next couple of chapters on my computer, and yet others on paper... I'll post those later on.**

**Enjoy!**

**-K**

**---------  
**

Fang's POV

I basically hadn't slept that night.

There was too much thinking to do. Besides, in my head, I kept seeing Buffy and Spike together, doing things that would've scarred Angel for life if she hadn't been sleeping. Not that Max thinking about her dates all the time was much better.

Speaking of which, I wondered which guy had fallen under her spell that night. Probably some clueless nice guy who was just trying to relax after a long day at college or work. Poor him, he'd have a surprise in the morning.

Especially if he was in a relationship. Very probable, since Max had a history of taking already taken boys for herself. For one night that is. After that, those random guys were worthless.

She enjoyed the sex, and she _especially _enjoyed being caught in bed by the girlfriend/wife. She was just cruel that way.

Anyways, in the morning I was rested, but on edge because I hadn't actually slept. Not that I did that much these days. These past few years, I'd learned to sleep with one eye open for danger since Max was almost always away at night, and when she _was _there, she wasn't exactly helpful.

"Wanna go to the public beach and get some breakfast, or directly back to the Hellmouth? I bet its teeth are dying to try us!" I tried to joke, but my heart wasn't in it. Apparently, neither was Angel's.

"Let's just grab something on the way. I want to go see the Flock," she answered. The way she said Flock meant everybody but Max.

"Fine by me," I said, and she understood the double meaning. Not that we had to hide anything in our speech this far from Max. But we were just used to it.

We grabbed some breakfast at a diner on the highway, then flew back to the home of vamps.

---

We arrived late in the morning. Everybody was outside.

Angel went straight to them in the back garden.

I had a feeling Max wasn't there. Sure enough, Angel sent me a thought,

_Max, Buffy and Spike aren't here. I think Buffy's somewhere in the house, though I can't make out her thoughts._

_Thanks. You go have fun, I'll go see Buffy._

_OK._

I walked in through the front door and went straight to the living room.

Buffy was sitting on the couch, facing away from the window.

She was staring straight ahead, and her face was blank, like she was in shock, or maybe she was a vegetable.

"Buffy?"

I came closer to her, and sat down at her left.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Buffy, what's going on? What happened? What's wrong?" I asked her.

Slowly, she turned her face to me. She looked at me confusedly, then said,

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Is there something wrong? You look like somebody's died!" I told her.

Suddenly, Spike barged into the house, closing the front door after him hurriedly, dropping the sizzling blanket, and coming to the entrance of the living room.

"_Buffy! _I'm _so _sorry! I never meant for this to happen! You know I'd never do this intentionally!" he said hurriedly.

Buffy didn't react.

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you what happened," Buffy answered, her tone deadly cold. "That man you're looking at is a worthless piece of a cheating bastard." She said this deliberately slowly to let it sink in.

"NO! I never meant to! She's the one who made me do it!"

Suddenly, ice crept up my spine. I had just pieced everything together.

Max and Spike weren't there when I came back, Buffy was in shock, Spike came barging in to apologize, Buffy called him a cheating bastard, and through all this, Max was still MIA. This could only mean one thing.

Max had indeed found prey last night, except it hadn't been a random guy as I'd expected. It was a _very _specific guy. A guy who was in a serious relationship with the girl sitting next to me.

"Max got you drunk didn't she?" I asked Spike.

He looked at me like he hadn't actually noticed me. He probably hadn't, which was weird, since I'd spoken and Buffy had answered, and I was still holding Buffy's shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah, she did. That's the only reason. I didn't know what I was doing. I am so, _so _sorry Buffy."

There was no reply from Buffy, when suddenly, her head snapped towards Spike and she leaped up in one fluid motion. Exactly like a leopard. And I was pretty sure that her next move would be similar, except less claws and more wooden stakes.

------

Spike's POV

Buffy sprang off the couch and moved slowly towards me, a full death glare making me back away towards the stairs.

She was tense, as if about to spring towards me, like a leopard.

"Buffy! Please! You don't know how sorry I am! How can I prove it to you?"

"You can't. That's the problem," she answered silently.

Suddenly, she had a stake in her right hand.

"NO! Buffy, you don't know what you're doing! You'll regret this when the anger fades! Please forgive me!" By this time, I was pleading with her.

She was slowly advancing towards me, and I was backing into the hallway between the wall and the stairs.

"You don't understand. I've let you live too long. It's over Spike. It's time to die," she continued, her voice as cold as ice.

Then she jumped at me.

**---------**

**OK, if you like this story, please just take 5 minutes (or less) to write a review that tells me you do! Thanks!**

**-K  
**


	7. Kiss and Away

**Here we go, Ch.7!! Hopefully not everyone will hate Buffy, since it's probably the last time I include her in the story... unless I can somehow add her somewhere in the following chapters...**

**We'll see! **

**Disclaimer: you know what!**

**-K**

**------------  
**

Spike's POV

Suddenly, Fang, the silent guy that had been sitting with Buffy when I'd walked in, sprang up even more lithely than Buffy and grabbed her by the shoulders in a second.

Buffy struggled, trying to loosen his hold on her.

He did so for only a second, the time it took her to turn around. Then, he grabbed her by the shoulders again.

She struggled again, but this time he didn't loosen his hold.

"Buffy... you have to calm down. This isn't doing any good. If you want him to pay, fine, but killing him isn't the solution."

Wow. I think that's the most I've ever heard him say. From what I'd gotten, he wasn't really a man of many words.

The thought flashed in my mind for a second, then disappeared as soon as it had come.

Why? Because Fang had made a move I hadn't expected.

------

Buffy's POV

"NO! Let me go, Fang! It's the only way for him to pay for what he's done to me!!"

"No."

I thrashed and tried to hit him, but he stopped me.

"LET ME GO!"

"No," he repeated.

And then, he leaned in and kissed me.

Wow...

He was a very good kisser.

I liked the kiss. It was calming. It cleared the rage in my mind and heart, and left me only with grief and pain.

Now, his hands loosened and lost the restraining edge. They now supported me.

My knees felt week, and I knew that if he let go of me, I'd fall. My hands went to his cheeks of their own accord, and one of his hands moved to the small of my back, while the other went to the base of my neck.

And then, someone burst in through the front door, and I broke the kiss to see who it was.

What I saw almost made me faint. Seriously. Me, faint.

------

Spike's POV

He kissed her, and slowly, I could see her rage leaving, her tense body softening.

And then, Angel, the vamp, not the kid, burst into the house.

Buffy broke the kiss and looked at him.

Her eyes widened, and she looked like she was about to faint. Of course... the love of her life had just seen her kissing a random guy passionately. Angel didn't even know she was with me.

He looked surprised, and though he didn't show it, I knew he was hurt.

"ANGEL?!" she exclaimed, her hands falling to her sides.

------

Angel's POV

Buffy screamed my name, so I ran into the entrance hall, wondering what was happening.

"You called me?"

What I saw blew my mind. What I heard in their thoughts did so even more.

Spike was somewhere near the stairs, Fang was holding Buffy as if they had just been kissing and they were both looking at a guy I didn't know who was standing at the door.

Buffy's face was a mask of surprise, and her thoughts were so confused: she kept thinking about several things at the same time.

She was thinking of seeing Spike in bed with Max (ugh, I was going to kill her!), her trying to kill Spike, Fang stopping her, then kissing her, then her mind reeling with the fact of seeing Angel (the guy's name), the love of her life, here.

Fang's face didn't let any emotions show, of course, but he was surprised and confused: he didn't know why he had suddenly kissed Buffy, and he wanted to know who this guy standing near the door was.

Spike was seething with anger at Fang and Angel, and he was also filled with guilt at what he had done the previous night. And I tried to skip the details, they were just so disgusting. Max was not going to get away with this easily.

Angel was surprised and hurt. He loved Buffy and hated seeing her with another guy. He didn't even know she was with Spike, I could see that. He had no idea who Fang was, and he intended to find out.

Unable to stop myself, I yelled,

"Spike! You cheated on Buffy?! You IDIOT! I am so going to kill Max! And Fang, you kissed Buffy?! How come? What's going on?"

Then, I calmed my voice, and said, "Hi Angel! Nice to meet Buffy's soul mate! I'm Angel, by the way, and that's" I pointed to Fang, "Fang."

I watched as Fang's face completely drained of color, Buffy blushed, Spike started shaking in anger, and Angel looked at me like I was the weirdest thing on Earth.

"How did you know my name? And that I love Buffy?" he exclaimed, then seemed to realize he'd spoken aloud, and shut his mouth.

------

Fang's POV

I knew I wasn't able to keep my emotions from my face, so I turned my head and recovered.

Then I faced them all again and asked,

"Buffy's soul mate? If you guys love each other so much, what are you doing with Spike?"

Angel looked taken aback at that, but he didn't say anything.

Buffy's face turned to me, and somehow, she looked a bit sad and guilty.

"Um... it's a long story."

"I have time."

I barely noticed I was still holding her.

"Well, Angel and I were together before, but we have a problem with... temptation. Truth is, if we have sex, he loses his soul and becomes evil. He's cursed. So, because of the... temptation, we can't be together."

"Yeah, if he wasn't cursed, they'd be having sex right this instant," Spike interrupted, cruelty and anger edging into his voice.

"Oh, shut _up_, you freakin' idiot!" I practically yelled at him.

Buffy looked at me, first surprised, then outraged.

"Fang, back _off!_ You have no right to speak to him like that!"

With that, she got me even angrier than before.

In one motion, I released her and took three steps backward, my hands held up like I was surrendering, though that was not what I was doing at all.

"You know what? Fine! I'll '_back off_'! In fact, here's what I'll do: I'm leaving this pathetic little town for good. I should've done that long ago," I said, my voice filled with anger and resentment.

Buffy looked at me like I'd stabbed her.

"What? But... why?"

"_Because _I have to 'back off'. You _told_ me to do that, right? So, that's _exactly _what I'll do."

I started toward the door, then turned towards Angel (_my _Angel, not Buffy's _soul mate_) and asked her,

"Wanna come?"

"Of course!" she said, saying it like it was the most normal thing to do.

We flew off in the direction of the beach. I wanted to be away from everybody right now, and the beach was the perfect place for that.

**-------------**

**So, Likey??**

**Review!**

**-K  
**


	8. Of wings and sight

**OK, since people having checked out the poll on my profile answered yes, and anyways I'm happy 'cause I got reviews for my new story almost right away, I decided to post this chapter which has been waiting on the Document Manager for quite a while.**

**Sorry for its shortness, I just like cliffies...**

**I don't know why, I just love them!**

**Anyways, do I look like I'm James Patterson, or like a script writer? No? That's probably 'cause I ain't, so this is why I am disclaimering, or whatever it is, that I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE AND BTVS. I own this story, my other stories, my computer, my chair, my hands, my brain, my emotions (and hatred for non-reviewers and love for yes-reviewers), and all other necessary stuff for writing... And I am well aware that some stuff I say don't make sense, you don't have to remind me.**

**Enjoy this shorty!**

**-K**

**------------  
**

Gazzy's POV

I was sitting with Dawn when suddenly, Angel sent me a hurried thought,

_Fang and I are leaving, but this time we're not coming back. We're going to the coast, at a little deserted beach a little way south of the public ones. Those of you who chose Max or Buffy, stay here. If you wanna come with us, you have until tomorrow midday, and then we're leaving somewhere else. Got it?_

I never got a chance to reply, because I could already see them both in the distance.

Apparently, the message hadn't been only for me. Everybody looked at each other, confused and surprised.

Nudge was silent, for once.

"I'm going with Fang."

"Me too," Iggy said.

They both looked at me expectantly.

I didn't answer. I was torn between them and Dawn. I couldn't leave her here. I loved her _so _much. She was the love of my life.

Nudge saw it in my eyes.

"I know it's a tough choice, but we can't take Dawn. She doesn't have wings. How could she travel with us?" she said, her voice filled with sympathy and a little of pity.

"Actually, if Dawn agrees, I might have something that will change that," Willow said.

"_What?" _Dawn and I said at the same time, turning towards her.

"I have a spell that will give you wings. When I saw how much you guys loved each other, I looked it up. I couldn't help myself. I kinda expected this to happen, one way or another."

"Oh..." Dawn said. "Well... I love Gazzy, and I'd do anything to be able to stay with him. Plus, bonus! Wings without experiments and being brought up in a crate!" she tried joking, though her heart wasn't in it. I knew she was nervous about this. I was too, but I tried to hide it.

Instead, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay. You don't have to worry. You'll love it, the flying. It's absolutely amazing," I murmured soothingly in her ear.

She relaxed slightly, and after a few seconds, she nodded at Willow.

"Okay. I'll need a few supplies and some time to prepare the spell. We'll do it tonight. By tomorrow morning, you'll have wings, and you'll be ready to go meet Fang and Angel."

We all nodded. Then, Willow and Tara got up. They started walking away, but then Tara whispered something in Willow's ear, and they paused.

Then, Willow turned around, and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I didn't understand what she was doing, but she said,

"Iggy, wanna come help Tara and I? We could use a good cook like you!"

Iggy looked kinda confused, but he got up and started walking towards them, and said,

"Um... okay."

"See ya Ig," I told him as he walked past me.

He flashed me a grin and said,

"See ya, guys!"

------

Iggy's POV

"So, Willow. Why do you _really _want me to come with you? I mean, I'm just guessing here, but I'm pretty sure two witches of your level don't need a blond cook to help you with a spell, right?" I asked her.

"Well..." she started hesitatingly, then continued, "here's the deal. The wing spell isn't the only one I looked up. I..." she paused.

Tara finished by saying,

"We found a spell that will give you your sight back."

We all stayed silent for a minute, still walking towards the magic shop.

Finally, I said,

"And you're sure it works? No side effects, like an additional hand or eye? 'Cause, I wouldn't want a third eye... that'd be awful," I said, joking half-heartedly.

"None whatsoever. Every time the spell was done, it worked perfectly. If we do this spell, you'll have the same raptor vision as the others, plus your really good ears," Willow answered.

"Wait... raptor vision? Isn't this spell designed for _normal _people?" I asked them.

"Well... what the spell actually does is give back what has been taken, specifically adjusted for eyesight. If we tried to do it on someone _born _blind, it wouldn't work. But for you, it'll give you back the sight you were _supposed _to have... the one the whitecoats took away," Tara answered softly.

"Oh... and, you have everything you need to do the spell?" I asked hesitatingly.

"No... but they have everything at the magic shop we're going to. We checked last time we went," Willow said.

Since I stayed silent, Tara added,

"You don't have to decide immediately, Iggy. I know it's a hard decision. We're going to buy everything we need for both spells, and if you decide not to, that's fine. If you say yes, we'll have the supplies anyways, and since it only takes a few minutes, you can tell us anytime before you leave. OK?"

I nodded. I was too shocked to speak just yet.

We walked in silence until we reached the shop, and once we were inside, I said,

"I'll do it. I want my sight back."

**------------**

**So, it's not much of a cliffhanger, but it kinda sorta is, so I'm happy.**

**Did you like? Then review, PLEASE! I just think reviews are so happy-making! And review-high-making!! (If anyone hasn't understood, I'm speaking pretty talk... It's so bubbly!) --- For people who have read Uglies, Pretties, Specials, Extras, and Bogus to Bubbly by Scott Westerfeld, who is a genius. He practically invents, and in some cases actually _does, _his own slang for his books... And Seiina and I use it... a lot, although these past few weeks have been slang-less. **

**Anyways, *YAWN*, I've gotta go to sleep to recover from a huge week of tennis (the reason I haven't done much writing) and I've gotta have some sleep before the beach with my Father (o_O) tomorrow... Let's just see how it goes, shall we?**

**(Yes, we shall...) --- The expected answer that I didn't get since I'm all alone in my room tonight... THANK GOD my brother isn't sleeping here! YAY!  
**

**Call me crazy if you wish, I just couldn't bear a week of having my almost-19 year-old bro sleeping over in my room. Yuck...**

**-K  
**


	9. Of Dawn and Dusk

**OK, here's the long awaited Ch.9! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I was away for holidays.**

**Anyways, Disclaimer, blablabla, you know the drill.**

**Thanks to: IAMZOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (do I have the right number of -!- ??^^) for reviewing! I was so happy when I found four reviews from you! all positive, too!**

** Tessa for reviewing... But I already told you that didn't I?? ^^ **

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Gazzy and Dawn, and their love! Enjoy! **

**Oh, and I also just discovered recently how to use this bar, below, so from now on, Chapters will look like this one!!  
**

**-K

* * *

**

Dawn's POV

I was _so _nervous.

While waiting for Willow, Tara and Iggy to come back, Gazzy, _my _Gazzy, held me in his arms, reassuring me in a soothing voice.

Sometimes I relaxed, but then I remembered what was about to happen and I'd tense up all over again.

Then, _finally,_ the three of them came back.

Willow and Tara immediately went to prepare the potion, and Iggy stayed with us.

For some reason, he seemed to be even _more _tense than me. I wondered why.

After about an hour, Willow came to me and said in a voice that _somewhat _calmed me down,

"It's ready."

Gazzy and I got up and went inside. Nudge looked up from her magazine and wished me luck before we closed the door.

Everything was silent in the house. I wondered for a second where Buffy was, but then I forgot all about her when I remembered what was going to happen in a minute.

Tara handed a glass of red liquid and told me to drink it all at once.

I took it and gulped it down. Somehow, it tasted of raspberry.

_Huh. Weird._

Then, all thought of the potion itself vanished.

Why? Simple! My back started sprouting wings.

Surprisingly it didn't hurt. I mean, I could _feel _the new bones in my back expanding and turning into wings, I could _feel _the feathers growing, I could _feel _the air sacks growing, I could _feel _my bone structure changing and getting lighter by the minute, but it didn't _hurt..._ I know it should've, but it didn't at all. The feeling was unbelievably weird.

It was as if I was _in _my body, but at the same time, _out _of it.

what felt like hours, but must've been only a few minutes, everything stopped.

I looked up at Gazzy, and I saw him staring in awe at my recently formed wings. Then, he lowered his eyes to look into mine, and I saw only love and pride there.

Then, he said,

"You should look in a mirror."

He took my hand and led me to the nearest mirror.

I gasped when I looked into it.

I was me, except I was taller, thinner, and I had two huge wings the exact color of my hair protruding from my back.

They were absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

Gazzy's POV

Dawn was looking at the mirror.

The look on her face and in her eyes told me that she was happy, awed, and still somewhat scared.

But then she looked at me, and I could practically _see _the fear disappear.

Her gaze was intent and filled with love and happiness, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her.

When I pulled away, we were both gasping for air, but we were happy...

"Wanna go for a test fly?" I asked her. I could see how much she was dying to try them when she nodded eagerly.

We started towards the back door, but then she noticed that her wings wouldn't fit through the door. Actually, they barely fit in the entire kitchen.

"How do you make your wings fold?" she asked me softly. I could see she was embarrassed at not knowing.

I kissed her lightly to reassure her and then explained how it was all about controlling the muscles in the backbones, and within a minute she could control her wings as if she'd done it her entire life.

I was so proud of her, I thought I was going to burst of joy.

We went outside and I took her hand.

I glanced at her and noticed how nervous she was. I brought my lips to her ears and whispered,

"We're going to take a running lift-off, ok?"

She already knew how to do it since she'd asked me during the hour of waiting and I'd shown her, so she nodded.

I was aware of Nudge, Willow, and Tara watching us as I led her down the stairs slowly but purposefully.

Once we were on the grass, I turned swiftly and surprised her with a quick kiss.

When I pulled away, her eyes shone with love and trust, and I knew that's what she'd needed to get rid of the nervousness.

We turned towards the path that was long enough for us to run and take-off.

I looked at her and said,

"I'm ready when you are."

She nodded and too 2 deep breaths.

Then, she squeezed my hand, and we started running.

Seconds later, we jumped in synchronization and snapped our wings open, and just like that, we were flying, higher and higher, into the sunset.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Flying was... well, amazing, really.

There's no other way to describe the feeling of spreading my wings to their full length and letting the wind carry me, rustling and flowing through my newly-grown feathers...

I was in pure bliss, my eyes half-closed, and my face must have shown my happiness because Gazzy was watching me and smiling the smile that rocks my world.

In his eyes, I could see his love for me, his happiness at my choice to stay with him, and his pride at the fact that I could already fly so well...

_Oh, god! I love him **so **much!_

I didn't know how it had all happened so fast... I'd just seen him, and I knew he was _the _one. Just like that. I didn't know if it was like that for him too, but for me, it was _that _simple.

And being with him was just _so _amazing.

After a while of flying around in circles, he brought me back to my garden and we landed. Of course, he landed smoothly, and me... well, let's just say, _not _smoothly.

Gazzy caught me in his arms and chuckled,

"Not bad for a first time!" Then he kissed me, long and sweet.

When he pulled away, I noticed that it was almost night and there was only Nudge outside, who had glanced up at us, smiled, and gone back to reading her magazine, thing she was always found doing since they'd arrived in Sunnydale.

The light was fading quickly, but it was still beautiful, and I felt my lips smiling of their own accord as I looked at Gazzy and kissed him again.

* * *

**Hope you liked! And you know the drill: **

** Liked: Review, and I'm happy that you enjoyed this!**

** Didn't like: Review anyways, and I'm sorry you didn't like... I won't kill you if you write that you didn't like this story, I swear! I'll just veto you and all, but, hey! That's better than death, right?**

** Nah, I'm just kidding. No repercussions whatsoever, I swear! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M IN NEED!**

**Next Chapter coming soon, or at least, as soon as I can type it up! See, I had a HUGE chapter 9, and I decided to cut it where I stopped here, so I have the beginning of Chapter 10, but it's too short for now, so wait till I finish it! **

**I'm thinking of doing another chapter or so after Ch.10 and then stopping it (with a big finale, though!) because I have two other stories going, another that I'm going to start typing up, and yet another for FictionPress .com, so I'm REALLY too busy to continue any further. So, Ch.11 or 12 might be THE END!**

**Bye!**

**-K  
**


	10. Lilac, Lavender, and Roses

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was away for a week in the mountains, and I was also grounded... Anyways, Chapter 10, people! Iggy's POV entirely—he's getting his sight back!**

**Anyways, I'm gonna wrap this story up and finish soon, 'cause I'm getting bored with it, and I _really _wanna focus on Underwater Adventures and my future stories (check out my profile if you wanna know which stories I'm talking about).**

**I also wanted to point out that I now have a website: kiliro. webs. com (notice the spaces: the website doesn't let us have direct links to other websites. Stupid.)**

**Anyways, REVIEW, people! I need reviews, otherwise I won't even bother finishing the story. Seriously, I get so bored while writing it...**

**-K

* * *

**

**_The effects of lilac, lavender and roses_

* * *

**

Iggy's POV

I followed Willow's almost silent footsteps to her room. There, she led me to the bed, which she told me to sit on.

Once I was seated and comfortable, I heard Tara (or was it Willow?), opening a bottle.

The smell immediately attacked my nostrils.

It smelled of lilac and lavender, along with rose. Alone, the smells are perfectly fine. Together? Not so much!

The person holding the container approached me, and this time, I recognized the footsteps to be Tara's.

She put the small bottle in my hands and told me to drink it all.

I obediently did as I was told. Once I had finished drinking the disgusting potion, I gave the bottle back to Tara.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, slowly, I became aware of a sudden urge to close my unseeing eyes.

It wasn't that I was tired or anything like that, no! It was more like a feeling, a _voice, _that forced me to close my eyes. I was as sure that I had to close them as I was sure that I was a blind bird kid.

So, I closed my eyes.

After what seemed like hours, but must've been only minutes, the urge disappeared, and I slowly, tentatively, opened my eyes again.

The first thing I noticed was that, instead of black, I was seeing light.

At first, my mind, unaccustomed to receiving any images from my eyes, didn't process that I was actually _seeing _for the first time in ages.

Not the fuzzy view of when I was in Antarctica or underwater, but really, _really _seeing, as well as I had when I was nine.

The first thing I looked at was Tara. I have to say, she was beautiful. If she hadn't been the first person I'd seen after getting my sight back, I think she wouldn't have attracted my attention. But, right then and there, she was the most beautiful person I'd seen.

Willow was just as beautiful. I mean, she obviously wasn't the same as Tara—she was actually extremely different—, but she was really beautiful too. Possibly more than Tara.

Then, I started looking around the room. I was so happy that I stared intently at everything that came in my line of vision. Whether it was a flower, a painting, or a fly, I stared at it with the same intensity.

I must've looked like a 5 year old because the girls started giggling like (how ironic) 5 year olds.

Not caring whether I looked ridiculous or not, I laughed along with them.

And suddenly, I realized that all the bitterness and anger I'd felt for the most part of my years of being blind had completely and utterly disappeared.

All of it.

I let the girls lead me downstairs—I was too busy staring at everything to notice where I was supposed to be going.

When we stopped at the door of what was presumably the back garden, I looked at them questioningly.

They didn't speak, just motioned towards the door. I understood that they wanted me to open the door.

So I did.

Waiting for me outside was the most beautiful thing I'd seen yet—something I was sure I would remember for the rest of my life, or whatever I would have of it.

The sky, clouds, and trees were orange and pink from the fading light of dusk. Unable to stop myself, I gasped, and immediately, everyones' attention drifted towards me as one.

I stood solemnly in place as Nudge, Gazzy and Dawn digested the fact that I could see.

Nobody spoke nor moved for what seemed like eternity, and then Nudge burst into tears of—I hoped—joy.

Then, Gazzy walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, and he said,

"I'm so glad you got your sight back, man. I should've known the girls would have some spell up their sleeves for you."

I smiled and thanked him.

Then Nudge, who still had tear tracks down her face, and was—for once—speechless, hugged me too. In one look, she conveyed to me all the happiness she felt.

After Nudge had pulled away, Dawn crept close, but, not knowing what to say—we hadn't gotten to get to know each other much—, stayed silent. However, she smiled, and I smiled back.

Then, I said,

"Can I see those new wings of yours?"

She blushed and nodded. Gazzy took her hand and they did a quick up-and-away, flew in a circle around the garden, then landed and walked back to us.

Both of them were radiating happiness, and for some reason, the rest of us burst into laughter, which they joined gladly.

Finally regaining our composure, we walked back into the house, still giggling occasionally.

However, what was waiting for us in the kitchen stopped us all in our tracks.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it seems short...**

**Now that you're done, read the Author's Note that most of you have probably skipped.**

**Anyways, if you don't feel like going all the way back up, here's what it says: **

**REVIEW, whether you liked it or not.**

**And check out my website: kiliro. webs. com... Or click on Homepage on my profile. Whichever, it's all the same.**

**-K**


	11. Goodbye, Forever

**'Ello! Sorry, REALLY sorry!! I just noticed how long it's been since I updated. As in, a REALLY long time.**

**I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and faved and put on alert. I haven't been wanting to go on Fanfiction. net anymore, but then I saw that I was getting people who wanted to read, and I decided to just do it. SO, THANKS for getting me started again!! :D**

**This is one of the last chapters of the story, though. You kinda notice in this chapter: I'm not really all that into it, and I was planning to wrap it up a while ago anyways. SO, enjoy!!**

Iggy POV

Max, Spike and Buffy were all in the kitchen, staring angrily at us. My eyes widened, preparing for the onslaught.

Max went first.

"What the hell? Where are Angel and Fang? And why can you see, Iggy? And Gazzy, WHY in the name of GOD are you still holding Dawn's hands? I NEVER allowed you to go out with her, you know?" she yelled, getting in all our faces.

I frowned at her. "Jeez, it's nice to know you're happy for us. Angel and Fang left, and that's what we're doing very soon," I said, staring into her eyes, not flinching. She frowned and backed off.

"What do you mean, left?" she asked quietly.

"He means that they left, and they're never coming back. Neither are we, just so you know. We don't like you anymore. You're a slut. You don't deserve to be our leader. I don't want to be here with you, while you get all the fun, and we can't settle anywhere," Nudge said all in one breath.

Max's eyes widened, but she stayed silent, because Buffy started talking.

"Dawn? What's going on? Are you leaving as well?" she asked, panicking slightly.

Dawn's eyes widened. She looked at Gazzy, then at Buffy, and then at Gazzy again. She closed her eyes, and turned to face her sister. "Yes," she said calmly. "I want to leave. I love Gazzy, and I fit in with hem. I have wings now. Look at them," she said, smiling slightly as she unfurled her wings.

Buffy stared at them in horror and backed away. "No..." she whispered. Spike 's eyes widened as well, and so did Max's. "How?" she asked disbelievingly.

"A spell," I said. "Same thing as my sight."

Buffy and Max stared accusingly at Willow and Tara, who'd been hanging in the background.

"How could you?" Buffy asked Willow. "I thought you were my friend! How could you DO this to me?"

Willow closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I had to. You don't understand: you've been obsessed with your own life. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. You haven't been able to look outside your own personal troubles. Gazzy and Dawn are in love, and Iggy needed help. They deserved every ounce of attention Tara and I gave them."

Buffy's eyes widened. "I... I have?" she whispered. Willow nodded, took Tara's hand, and walked back out of the house, leaving me with all the others.

Spike muttered something about this being too messed up and left the kitchen.

Buffy sat down and put her head in her hands, crying.

Max frowned again and said, "Doesn't matter. You guys aren't leaving. Stay here, I'll be back tomorrow morning," she added, looking me in the eye. I stared back at her and said, "Whatever."

Max frowned again, but then she shrugged and left the house. Probably went to get laid again.

I turned around and faced the others. "Ready guys? We're leaving soon. Dawn, I advise you say your goodbyes. We won't be coming back in a long time."

They all nodded at me, and I told them to meet me outside in 5 minutes. I left the house and went to sit on the chairs outside. What a night.

Buffy POV

Dawn came up to me and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder, unable to stop myself.

"Please," I whispered pathetically. "Please don't go. I need you."

Dawn hugged me harder, but all the same, she said, "I love you, Buff, but I can't stay anymore. I'm going with Gazzy and the rest of the Flock."

I sobbed, and hugged her tight. After a short while, though, she pushed me away, and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye, Buffy," she said. She walked away, took hold of Gazzy's hand, and walked out the door with Nudge behind them.

I sobbed and closed my eyes, my head dropping onto the kitchen counter. I'd lost her, and I was never getting her back.

Nudge POV

"Iggy!!! Let's GO! I wanna leave, NOW!! Come on! Angel's just sent me a thought! She wants us to hurry up!" I let out in one breath. I was starting to get annoyed with this.

The sooner we left, the sooner we'd be at the beach, free of everything that's been holding us down for the past several years. -coughcoughMaxcoughcough-

Angel sent me another thought. _Where's Max? Does she know you guys are leaving? Does she know WE left?_

_I don't know where she is. She probably went to the nightclub to get another one-night-stand. And, yes, she knows. She was pretty pissed about it, but it's not like I care, anyways, _I sent back.

She answered by telling me to hurry up. I answered by saying that I was doing my best.

Dawn sent one last look towards the door, and then she nodded to us.

I nodded back, and looked towards Iggy. He was our leader until we got to Fang.

He nodded, and we took a running start. We unfurled our wings at the same time, and flew towards freedom.

**So, as always, REVIEW! Tell me what you liked, what you hated, if you want more, if you want me to include something? Anyways, REVIEW!**

**See the little green button down there? CLICK it!! --------\/--------------- That's an arrow pointing to it. :D**

**-K**


End file.
